pound cake
by clearvinyl
Summary: "You could just ask me to pound your ass, ya know."


Usually Dean fucks slow and deliberate, letting the softness in his heart bleed through his tough skin with gentle, indulgent touches. He caresses and savors, makes the passion build and then last for what feels like forever.

But he knows how to fuck hard and fast too, knows how to ignite fire that burns white hot until it explodes in seconds flat. He just needs a little incentive.

Which is why Denise spent all day making him desperate. Forgetting to wear a bra under her tight white tee, bending over every so often so he can see she also forgot to wear panties under her shorts. Every time she brushed by, she made sure her nipples rubbed against his arm and her hand ghosted near his dick. She dragged her fingers across the weak spot on the back of his neck and bit her lip whenever she caught his eyes on her.

She didn't, however, let him touch her, always dancing away before he could reach for her, and no matter how much he licked his lips while staring at hers she refused to give him a kiss. Outside of riling him up she didn't go near him.

Dean knew exactly what game she was playing, they've played it plenty of times before, but that didn't stop the need from building up and simmering, his whole body tense from it. The teasing is equal parts frustrating and exciting, both of them anticipating the moment that he'd be pushed over the edge.

This time, like most times, that breaking point comes when she laid a wet one on Sam right in front of Dean, giving him full view of her tongue down his throat. Sam is always more than happy to play along, never needing a reason to lose himself in Denise but if he also happens to give his brother a little hell in these instances then, hey, even better. Mark it as payback for some annoying thing Dean has or probably will do.

Denise is just pulling away from Sam's lips when she's lifted over a shoulder, getting an eyeful of Dean's ass as he hauls her to his room without a word. She doesn't have to see Sam's face, she just knows that he's shaking his head, barely holding back a laugh as they go down the hallway; just like she knows that pinching her other boyfriend's butt is going to get her a stinging slap on hers. She's a bit masochistic, obviously.

They're in the room in no time at all and she's tossed on the bed in even less time. Usually she laughs when she's bounced on the mattress but now she's silent as she watches Dean tear off his clothes, caught up in the quiet storm in front of her. As soon as his boxers hit the floor, he climbs on the bed and tugs her legs so she meets him halfway. Then her shirt and shorts are whisked off, thrown wherever, and his hands and mouth are on her, stroking, pinching, kissing, sucking, every exposed inch of skin. Denise barely distinguishes each touch, just feels her body thrum harder with each pass. He's like a man possessed and he gets somehow more crazed when he dips his head between her thighs.

Pussy is one of Dean's all time favorite things to eat - his words. From how he devours her there's no doubt that he truly means that. Shit, from the first time he went down on her, made her come on his face again and again and again, she knew he was a devout worshipper of pussy. He's proven himself at every chance and now is no exception.

The difference is that he's not teasing her with broad licks and careful circles around her clit. No, he just wraps his lips around it and sucks, hums while he holds her hips down so all she can do is _take_ it.

And just like that she comes. He wasn't the only one affected by her teasing and he knows all the buttons to push to make her lose control. Which is why he flicks his tongue over her clit while she gushes, keeps the pleasure washing over her while she moans and shakes, fingers tangled in his short hair and toes curled in the sheets. He pulls off before she's too sensitive, always in tune with her cues, and stares as she drips onto the bed.

This would be when he slurps it up and licks her clean until her clit is ready for more attention, but when they play this game, he lets the slick slide down instead, coating her other hole. They both hold their breath as his finger follows the stream, watching him swirl around her rim before pushing all the way in. No matter how many times they do this, no matter how many times any one of them has played with her ass, the first stretch never fails to zap across every nerve, make her skin burn icy-hot, and she groans while pushing down on his hand for more.

He's completely focused on the way her body keeps trying to drag his finger back in when he drags it out, but before he sets a real rhythm he pulls all the way out to get lube. He's back before she can miss him and soon enough he has one, two, three big fingers carefully opening her up, rubbing her walls, his lips brushing over her clit to ease her through it. She'll always love how thorough he is no matter how he fucks her but she needs him to move it along, needs his dick to take the place of his hand and fuck her brains out.

Like a charm, clenching around his fingers and moaning his name tells him she's ready and his earlier urgency is rekindled. In a flash she's manhandled onto her side and he's sliding up behind her, his thick dick slick as it fills her inch by inch, his hand holding her leg up so he can go _deep_. Her hand fists in the sheets while his other hand fists in her hair and Dean finally makes a sound when he bottoms out, grinding his hips against her ass, and she clenches and moans again as the growl vibrates against her neck.

That sound opens the floodgates in more ways than one and suddenly he's hissing, moaning, groaning, and growling some more, letting out all the noises he kept in before, in between the murmurs he mouths into her skin.

"Jesus, so hot, so fucking tight, so goddamn perfect. Been thinking about this all day, can't get enough, never enough..."

Another thing that's different when Dean gets like this is that he rambles. Whereas normally he whispers hot and dirty in her ear for the way it makes her wetter, he's more talking to himself now, like he's delirious and can't help the words from tumbling out of his mouth. Either way it gets her hot.

The only thing better is how he's thrusting long, hard and fast, skin slapping against skin, and his grip on her thigh bruising. The stretch is too much, not enough, pleasure with the delicious edge of pain, and God, the drag of him raw inside her has her clenching again and again.

"Shit, baby - fuck. I'm gonna come. Gonna come right in this perfect ass."

Hips speeding up, he lets go of her leg to smack her pussy, leans up to bite her earlobe and commands "come" through his teeth. All that combined with wet heat of him coming in her ass has her shaking apart, breath caught in her throat as she flutters around him.

They're both gasping as they come down, sweaty and beyond satisfied. Dean stays inside her, kissing the back of her neck and rasping patterns on her stomach with the calloused pads of his fingers. When his soft dick slips out she rolls over to press their mouths together. They smile against each other's lips and without pulling away he says, "You could just ask me to pound your ass, ya know."

"Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
